Nameless Blood
by Isis6
Summary: i updated yeah woohoo throw a party anyways this fic is bout hiei and him trying to keep his kingdom (AU) lil bit of ooc better summary inside laterz peeps
1. Default Chapter

Okay so here's my new fic its about hiei ah I love him he is so hot well to me he is. Okay here's the scup hiei is the prince of Japan set during the dynasty era so basically a long time ago. Well anyways hiei is being forced to get married for the sake of the throne if not it all goes to his little sis yukina and her betrothed whoever she or her parents pick most likely parents will pick 4 her. It's a race between siblings who will the throne but only the first one to find a mate and get married that child will get the throne  
  
So hiei is being forced to go to literally hundreds of kingdoms to find a mate. He has to go to the kingdoms to see what kind of shape their in how they do business what's their main export you know the boring but mandatory stuff. He goes to these kingdoms and dismisses every princess and kingdom... until he goes to Egypt.  
  
There the princesses best friend is posing as her because there have been attempted assignations of the princess more than once. So to protect her, her best friend/bodyguard must take her place they've done this more than once but now things are different will love get in the way of their friendship or will it all work out who knows but me.  
  
Now my dear readers the question is will he fall for the beautiful princess or her fiery best friend posing as the princess to protect her. You'll find out all the answers to these questions later!  
  
One more thing I forgot to mention hiei and yukina are 17 and the princess is 16 turning 17 one week before hiei arrives her best friend is already 17  
  
All right for those of u who would like to know a few things about the characters and whatnot it'll all be explained in this bottom paragraph so here it is:  
  
Hiei: well there's not much to say here he'll still be the same hot self so no change cept now his family are the rulers of Japan and he also has to find a mate before the next solar eclipse which should give him plenty of time cept the fact the last solar eclipse was a year ago so now he's 18 has a little less then year to find the perfect mate and to make all the trips harder and longer for him he has to travel to each country and find a mate and also a good ally for his kingdom in time. So romance wont come till later way later.  
  
Yukina: well she's still the same cept she knows hiei is her brother that's the only difference and also she might be a little ooc in some parts so don't mind that. Well if hiei doesn't complete his mission before the appointed time well then she has a chance to get the throne by finding a mate and possibly a good ally but for her its mainly a good ally so its not like Hiei's totally just a little bit different but with her she will get a mate even if the solar eclipse has already passed cause her parents will chose for her. One more little twist to make things interesting yukina and hiei are twins like they were born at the same time look nothing alike just born at the same time.  
  
Ritsuko Nakajima: this girl is the best friend of the princess*A/N her profile is right below* but right now were on Ritsuko they call her Ritz for short weird I know but hey its my character and the names if u recognize them are not mine I took two names one last and one first from two different anime's. Well her profile is this she has blue hair with streaks of red in it and I know I called her a fiery red head earlier well she does have red in her hair so any ways she made the top guard and then became the princesses body guard because not only was she strong and agile she also could act like the princess at the drop of a pin she was that good and so for the princess protection she was her bodyguard she was very trustworthy and loyal to the royal family she can also act pretty child like when not in combat or training but she can be very serious all the time if she wants, (its like Goku from dbz tough but acts child like when not fighting) but like all girl fighters there always is an Achilles heel hers is well not a guy she likes because I read that everywhere and see it everywhere its her little brother I know not very original but eh. He's not her little brother he's her older bro he just acts like a kid a lot so she calls him her little bro.she is very beautiful but since she acts like a guy a lot and has to be dressed in a way that would be easy for her to defend the princess she where's guy clothes and whatever else the guys where and cause its comfortable so you can't tell she if she's pretty, but she is very beautiful. Well to make a long bio short she acts like the princess cept she still has a habit of acting like a tomboy so she makes the princess a little stronger than what she really is, well any ways she starts having feelings for hiei *A/N I mean come on who wouldn't* by the time he has to leave I guess u could say its full blown love but she hides it very well its cause she was always part of the guys never the girls so falling for a guy is a new thing to her. So the question is will Hiei still like her after he finds out she's only a guard not the princess? My guess is probably I dunno yet and it doesn't matter if I am the author I'm just as stumped as u guys are. : p  
  
Éclair Mishima: This is the princess that Hiei is supposed to be interrogating to see if she's good enough but since he thinks she's only a guard and a poor one at that he doesn't show any interest in her. She's smart pretty fun to be around and the only one besides her parents Ritz will listen to and obey she also considered Ritz her best friend cause she really cant hang out with anyone else so she can be very adventurous at times because being locked up in a castle isn't exactly fun so they do let her out at times. She is only human unlike her best friend who is a full dragon demon the only reason she looks human is cause she can turn into a dragon *I put this her cause I really, really love dragons*she acts very girly at times cause she was raised that way she can act spoiled at times because before Ritz came along she always no matter what acted like a brat who would never shut up so Ritz rubbing off on her was a good thing.  
Her profile is as follows she has dark auburn hair sparkling black eyes that are full of life, she is not really tall but she's not short either I guess u could say in between for now that's the best I can describe her height, she is spoiled but tries not to act it though but old habits die hard and so when she is pretending to be a soldier its even harder not to act spoiled cause she is the princess after all. She has copper colored skin pretty slender but she does have some meat on her bones.  
Her personality is that she can be fun to hang around with when she is not complaining or acting spoiled which isn't that often any more she is smart (cause she has to be) she wants to help her people and is kinda boy-crazy she can be very girly at times ok a lot but she is sweet and her dad is saying that will be end of her cause she has a tendency to take pity a lot so but that's just her she's gonna move Ritz to be her personal guard and right hand man or women whatever well that's how she is.  
  
Hiei's parents: they're tough but the moms the more lenient one at times but has to be tough. The dad is like the slave driver he will lighten up on his little girl but not his son because his son is the one who has to rule the empire. They have to have a loving parent so the mom is that parent the dad too but not as much. They push their kids hard so their kids can surpass them in ruling the empire. I think I'll call em Vera and Tidus the dad is Tidus and the mom is Vera (a/n I got one name from under a plate and one from ffX cool huh?)  
And as with every fic there has to be the bad person so I'm gonna make this one two people who never met before at all one from Japan and one from um Russia cause well Japan controls all china which is now Japan not china and some of Europe also some of Asia and really the people don't mind this Japanese government cause it was a lot better than their last government powers. The people don't mind it is because it's a stable government the taxes are so that u get paid fairly no matter how mush the government takes (A/N don't ask me how that's possible it just is and remember this is a fic) besides he's a war mongering king who loves power and so if the people trust him than when he takes over people wont complain bout whatever he changes pretty smart huh?  
Ok this bad guy from Japan really hates the emperor cause they were friends but for some reason (A/N reason will come in later chappies) he betrayed him thinking he would get the crown and rule al the empire (A/N this all took place during the warring era of Japan so Japan was conquering and fighting for power at the same time but anyways the rightful heir took the throne and exiled his ex-friend to an island where he later escaped from details about all this will be in later chaps) so he's pretty pissed right now and so anyways the dude from Russia well was a military leader but was found plotting against the Russian ally's which was Japan and Russia got mad and sent him to a slave trader guy dude and so any ways he was sold off killed his boss dude and hid waiting the day he would get his chance and that day comes and he makes the perfect plan but I wont tell till later. In the fic they meet up later on and well work from there but I think I'll make that part of a sequel I don't know yet its what u guys want. Well I think that's all for now so I guess read the fic and tell me what ya think. ON WITH THE FIC  
  
"Father I don't see why I have to such a meaningless task if I was to marry some week human or weak demon I think the should just come to me I don't see why I have to waste my time on them" sneered Hiei. "Listen and listen good boy I told u last night when we were talking." "Humph hardly I believe u were the one doing all the talking last night or should I say commanding." "Look I don't care if I were asking talking commanding whatever you are going to go to these kingdoms I've picked out for u and you are going to research their strengths, main exports, ally's, war history AND ANYTHING ELSE I TELL U TO LOOK UP got that." Yelled an extremely pissed Tidus as Hiei was walking away he said "watch it old man don't wanna crook to soon and give me the throne before I find a mate now do you? I really don't mind if u do though I could care less."  
  
So being Hiei he ran out of the palace and into the woods but before he could make his escape yukina came out of nowhere and stopped him from leaving" where do you think your going BIG BRO THER" stretching it out to emphasis her point that he was older and had to do his meaningless task and she didn't "nothing LITTLE SIS" saying it with sarcasm and emphasizing his point that she was inferior to him.  
  
" Ah ha I caught you red handed you have a boat to catch in 20 min to go to Asia to meet some princess who you'll fall desperately in love with" she was saying this with that sigh voice or whatever she was making fun of him" ah isn't that sweet the baby is trying to act smart nice try little princess better luck next time" " oh just shut up and get ready to leave loser" the last part was under her breath. "What did u say?" "Oh nothing" "ya whatever Yukina. Who died and made u boss?" "No one dad just ordered me to make sure u get ready to leave now go get ready." Reluctantly he went cause she knew she'd snitch just cause she's daddy's little girl.  
  
Now somewhere in the palace in Egypt there was a duo of girls causing trouble and reeking havoc on the palace guards, servants, and anyone else they could find or meet except not pharaoh or his wife cause then they would truly get it. The pharaoh heard about all that was happening in the palace and so he sent a servant to go fetch the girls and bring then to him.  
  
" I'll get you yet you loser" "Don't worry I'm sure we can get one of the elderly women to catch me since they do run faster than you a mere human" which was followed by a lot of laughs. "Very funny haha that was so funny I forgot to laugh." The girls were actually not making fun of each other no they were running in circles around the guards making them very angry the fun part was knowing that the guards couldn't hurt them whatsoever they could only make empty threats.  
  
" So what are u guys gonna do about us huh?" asked the oddly colored hair one. Just as they were about to reply the girls disappeared. "What are we doing."? "Shh I hear someone coming I think a servant" "and so what?" "Well servants are usably to scared t come near us when were playing practical jokes so something must be up" "oh I see. Hey I have an idea the servant may need to tell us something important so before he tells us lets bomb him with the juice they gave us for breakfast I know some is still left over" "great idea this will be so perfect. Wait how many sacks did u make?" " Um lets see twelve I remember it was twelve." "Good this is so perfect ok u stay here and I'll be back" "ok" the odd colored one went flying through the palace and in a matter of seconds was at her destination point. She quickly found and filled up the sacks then she tied them and was on her way back.  
  
"Jeez what took you so long? I think your getting to old for this I should get a new guard cause you are just getting to slow for my taste" ya ya whatever if anything I'm getting faster and how could you replace me huh? How you gonna find a best friend like me anywhere?" " Well I don't know but I'm willing to try" " You've got guts I'm willing to admit that but we better hurry and drop these before the servant leaves don't you think oh ya that's right you don't think" " oh whatever I do so think and you better give me a sack before the servant leaves or I'll blame everything on you ha so there beat that" As the dark haired girl finish saying that a loud splash and who did that was heard followed by howls of laughter. " Hey no fair you started with out me" if I didn't our target would've gotten away" " I suppose your right here give me one of those." fine here take one and hurry k?' "Fine whatever." After that all you heard was splashing, growling, and laughter. The messenger finally was able to tell them that they were to be taken to the king the messenger escorted them there quietly.  
There the king let out a small chuckle at what his daughter and her guard did but he quickly retained himself. He looked at the girls and said "Éclair I have a to tell u and Ritz something very important that will change your futures and Egypt's future as well. I am going to start bringing in suitors again except before u interrupt me these suitors will spend time at the palace and with you my dear." " Dad I really don't want suitors again but if I must I must..." "Good dear I'm glad u understand the impor.." " But there is one thing that I don't understand" "oh and what is that?" "What does Ritz have anything to do with this?" " Ah this is where Ritz comes in as you know Egypt has a lot of enemies and some may just disguise themselves as suitors so I want Ritz to switch places with you while they're here so if anything happens Ritz can handle it and you will know if you wish to marry that one please its for your own protection" " fine I'll do it I guess" Éclair said this with a hint of anger in her voice " And Ritz you will do this because its your job do you understand me?" " Yes Sire I will do this for you and the princess" " Good now go we have preparations to finish."  
  
The both nodded bowed and walked out in an awkward silence. " I don't want to do this I hate it I always have to act proper and do stuff I don't wanna do" "Hey what about me I have to be you I have to remember the names the stupid things they like to do and all that other crap I HAVE TO ACT FUCKIN DAINTY and that just aint my style even if I can act like you" " touchy aren't we well I guess that is kinda hard to do but hey at least we have to stay together right I mean isn't that an upside?" " Ya it is and we can still play pranks on people and him wow torturing people that I just met isn't this gonna be exciting oh ya I cant wait" Ritz turns chibi an starts flying around with her dragon wings the room all excited. "This is going to be so much fun I can't wait! When's the first one gonna arrive?" "Probably in about a day or so I think" " Wow this is so cool! Come on we can't waist any time we have preparations to do!" "This is gonna be along day" sighed princess Éclair. 


	2. Meet Rodolfo's underwear and Hiei is sea...

Okay I realized that in the last chapter I didn't say what yuske was gunna do or Kuwabara or Kurama either or Botan, Keiko will be in this to! So right here bove the fic I will tell ya just k.;)  
  
And thanx a bunches to Slient Dreamer for your info (I now have Hiei's parents name although were not sure bout hi dad) and your review this chapter would have been up sooner but I was procrastinating and also I didn't get your review my email was all jacked up at the time but now its fixed and working just fine. Plz come back soon and review. Also I would like to thank Chihiro for making me hurry up on the update I'm glad u showed interest in my fic thanx a bunches It means a lot to me heehehe now on with the other peeps job and place in this fic and well of course the fic itself!  
  
Ok lets see I'll make Kuwabara a sword maker black smith whatever cause he uses a spirit sword in the anime alot. Plus he is still in love with Yukina big surprise there!  
  
I'll make Yuske a guard at the palace and Ritz older brother (and I know what I'm doing I think) he still gonna go for Keiko don't worry Yu Yu Hakusho fans. He will be a yr older than Ritz and I know I gave Ritz a different last name than Yuske but I'll just change it to Urameshi cause I'm the author and I have that power ok. And ya there all like 16 through 20 yrs old.  
  
Kurama *A/N if I'm spelling his name wrong don't hesitate to tell me thanx*will be Hiei's right hand man and best friend (even though Hiei wont ever admit it out loud) so he will basically go wherever Hiei goes and does whatever Hiei does (cept certain things he wont do go like the bathroom he wont go wit Hiei unless it's a multi thing and he has to go.). He will help Hiei make the decision if he can't do it on his own and needs help.  
  
Ooh I know What Keiko can be she will be like a lady in waiting for Éclair one of her personal servants and friend! She still has a thing for Yuske and also in private she is allowed to call Éclair by her first name and just act all casual round her.  
  
Botan will be a little harder because she can be a servant to either Hiei or Éclair also in later chapters she will be ooc maybe a lot maybe not that's ya'lls decision if its drastic or not. Ah ha I've got it she will be Hiei's servant because it will be perfect for my decision in later chaps which I cant say anymore!  
  
Hiei: 18 Yukina: duh 18 Yuske: 17 Ritz: 16 (turning 17 soon) Éclair: 16 also (turning 17 sooner than Ritz) Kuwabara: 17 Botan: 20  
  
We last saw our evil duo making preparations for the oncoming suitors in Éclair's room *A/N if I didn't mention they're in Éclair's room I'm telling ya now k;)* and our brave Hiei *A/N sighs and looks dreamy* is venturing off into the world to find a suitable mate and ally for his country. Lets start off wit Hiei on his boat ride to.....London, England to meet the princess there hmn lets use the name Elizabeth ya I like it well now Hiei is going to London to meet princess Elizabeth.  
  
The boat ride hadn't been so smooth for our favorite demon prince Hiei it seems he got a little seasick a few days after they left the dock. Hiei couldn't tell if it was do to the fact that they were always bouncing up and down or the fact that he was in a drinking contest the day after they left of course he won he could hold his alcohol better then anyone, but since the sailors were used to the boat conditions and Hiei wasn't really used to it he threw up his dinner a day later! No one knew our young prince was sick because he was so prideful he didn't let any one know cept Kurama and even he found out on accident! "Damn this rocking it's getting on my nerves" Hiei stated " Are we at the fuckin kingdom already?" Kurama cleared his throat used to all the curses his prince used and his attitude problem, " No sir we still have at least another month we do have to travel around Africa or has his highness forgotten that?" He said with a smirk. Hiei was in a bad mood already he didn't need Kurama's antics right now "Damnit Kurama I don't need your smart remarks right now I'm getting impatient I can't train or do anything on this fucking piece of wood!"*A/N I know to many a/n notes but I made Hiei here a little ooc well its cause I keep thinking Vegeta or an attitude like Vegeta because they r a lot alike cept in tude well that's all just thought I'd let u guys know that*Hiei and Kurama argued for a good half hour until it was lunch yeah!  
  
Ritz and Éclair were now busying having fun torturing their first suitor his name was Rodolfo from Spain a real prick! He was tall black hair cut short and a real stick in the mud he couldn't take joke didn't want to do anything fun just talk bout how him and how he would change things when he became Pharaoh like he already got the okay to marry Éclair. "Hey you must stop this right now! I order you to stop this!!!" ordered Rodolfo. "Ya! And who are you to order me around the way only my husband should huh?" asked Éclair or Ritz should I say*A/N ya I know another one! But so u wont get confused if Ritz is pretending to b Éclair then I'm just gonna say Ritz its less confusing that way ok back to the fic* " I am Rodolfo de Salazar your future husband and leader!" stated Rodolfo. "Ha in your dreams Ralphy boy! And we are not going to put down your underwear or mirror I think we will just take these items and do something wit em" Laughed Ritz. "My name is not this 'Ralphy' It is Rodolfo and if u want to get dirty with my underwear then why don't u just get to the treat and get dirty with me. Sexy lil fox!" He stated. "Eww yuck!! Not even if u were the last man on earth u sicko!! I have other plans for your unmentionables unless u want to take their place!!" stated Ritz with sly smile. "Oh but of course my sweet lil demoness anything for you." He stated thinking she meant something else. " HEY, HEY YOU BITHES WHAT THE HELL ARE U DOING!!!! HELP GET ME mmhmmmmh." That was all you heard after they gagged his mouth shut. "Well you said u wanted to take the place of your under pants" said Ritz sounding innocent. Éclair was laughing her head off she was standing on a board next to Rodolfo hanging up his underpants with pictures of him on it. The girls had hung Rodolfo up on one of the poles that the slaves were using to help build a statue that looked like the Pharaoh. The Slaves al got a kick out of seeing him up there with funky underpants. "Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah man he looks so funny just hanging there spinning very slowly around in a circle!!!!!!" laughed Ritz as she looked out of Éclair's window at the little dot known as Rodolfo. "Hahahahahahahahahah what was even funnier was when u put the mustache and girly lips on him then u made his eyebrows a unabrow and really thick that was awesome" stated Éclair. "thanx it's a gift!" She stated "but you know I wonder when the guards will stop laughing and get him down I mean c'mon even the slaves are laughing at him." wondered Ritz " Ah who cares lets go terrorize some servants" " oh ya that would be great!" said Éclair. "Hold it! You guys aren't going anywhere! You should be ashamed of yourself all that guy wants is a bride and he came here looking for that! Stated the new person "Geez Keiko lighten up its just a joke and besides he said he would take the place of his underwear any ways so we did have his permission." Stated Ritz. "Ya but did you tell him what u were gonna do to his underwear hmn? Asked Keiko. "No of course not! Besides he didn't even ask what we were gonna do to the underwear so its his own fault for thinking with his groan instead of his brain! Serves him right." Said Éclair while sticking her tongue out. "Princess you shouldn't be acting or talking that way its unlady like you know that." Said Keiko. "Well Keiko you know u can call me Éclair in private and also of course its unlady like I am a soldier in Egypt's army so of course I have a foul mouth duh!" she said. "You have to give her a point Keiko she does have a point." Said Ritz "and besides the dude was a perverted jerk and wasn't fit to be the next Egypt[1] I mean c'mon think bout it" Said Ritz. While Ritz was telling Keiko that their actions were totally justified by the gods and whatnot the Pharaoh caught wind of their little escapade and sent for them immediately. The two-priest burst into the princess room ordering Éclair and Ritz follow them order of the pharaoh. "What is the meaning of this? Why have the gods punished me so with your ignorance of respect?" contemplated pharaoh."(Clears throat) my daughter you have to act more responsibly u should be like the moon that rises gracefully above the kingdom and watches over the kingdom as it sleeps and punish the wrong doers while they are sleeping for as you and I know we are more in tune with the spirits when we are sleeping. That is how you should act not like the stars that scatter and have no respect for their responsibility's and play all night and day wasting time ad then die out never to be remembered." Stated the pharaoh. "My child one day your mothers crown will be on your head and mine on your husband u must instruct him of our ways and guide him to the afterlife as your mother will me. Now as for your punishment U will play no more tricks and act like a lady the same goes for u too Ritz I will not have you tow destroy the kingdom I worked so hard for! If I hear that you two played one trick on this next suitor I will pick for you Éclair no buts about it and u Ritz will be demoted to a low class soldier is that understood?" He stated. "Yes Sir Pharaoh." The girls said at once. "Dismissed." "Uh Pharaoh may I say something freely?" asked Ritz "yes what is it?" he said. "Well may we test the suitor to see if he is suitable to be the next Egypt and worthy to take your place and marry your daughter and anything else we need to know bout hi truthfully?" she asked. Pharaoh thought about this and he liked the idea but he didn't answer to quickly so they wouldn't guess that he like the idea. "Yes only what's necessary though." He said. Éclair and Ritz walked out of the room as slowly and lady like or soldier like as possible and once they were out the doors they started jumping up and down and screaming they were so happy they could still play tricks on suitors but now they called it test and they could get away with it yes. "Hey why didn't your dad ask about y we did what we did to Ralph?" asked Ritz "Oh he probably just forgot and well He'll ask later trust me I'll just tell him he was disrespecting us mainly u when u were a princess and so we had to teach him a lesson in manners" stated Éclair coolly. "Great! Now on to the next bum I mean suitor," said Reign.  
  
Okay I know that was so incredibly short and I'm sorry but I didn't want to give to much away and well there really was nothing happening with Hiei but next chapter they will have arrived in England and Hiei gets to meet Princess Elizabeth. Yuske comes into the picture so will Botan I think in either this next chapter or in the fourth chapter we will see how Yukina and Kuwabara re doing and a little bit bout them.  
  
PLZ REVIEW AND READ AND CHECK UP ON THE NEXT CHAPPIES I WRITE YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh and don't be afraid to tell me if I'm spelling their names wrong ok thanx Luv u all!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I will update as soon as possible I would've update sooner but we had a storm here and the comps were all off for like a day or so oh well no worries. About the [1]thing if u didn't get what Ritz said about him becoming Egypt I'll tell ya when the person whoever they maybe becomes Pharaoh they become the law and night and day and if they call day night and night day then it shall be written as such so basically the Egyptians say that pharaoh is Egypt and is always right he is one with the land and all that and yes I do own "The Prince of Egypt" that is a very good movie by the way well PEACE CHOW LATERZ BYE!!!!!!!!  
  
PS REVIEW 


	3. BACK TRACK TO ASIA

Hey all whasup? Well here's chapter three of 'Nameless Blood'. I realize something while looking at me beautiful work *gets a dreamy look in eyes* well I said that the hot Hiei was going to Asia in the first chapter so in this one and then I said England in the second one and well like the idiot I can be I forgot bout all this so this chapter is gonna be about Hiei and when he went to Asia and then sets sail for England to meet princess Elizabeth. So the princess in Asia is called uh um gimme a sec I had it like two days ago and now I don't know......ok how bout we call her Ling that sounds ok right? Since I cant hear ya its Ling.  
  
Oh ya b4 I 4get I messed up their ages to the princess is still older then Ritz man I'm just screwing up everything eh! Oh well! And ya I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho cause if u did Hiei would be mine and no one could have him 'dodges evil stares and rotten tomatoes being thrown'  
  
Ok as a second note Botan will be in this chapter she shows up in Asia before they leave there and head for England so she will be in the second part of this chappie have fun.  
  
Thanx a whole bunches Chihiro for your review I loved it and I think I was gonna tell u something 2 but I cant remember, But I know I did want to thank u for the comment on what they did to the suitor I didn't think it was that funny till u said it thanx a lot and I cant wait to hear from u soon I always look forward to it well on with the fic.  
  
Double Trouble @_@  
  
Hiei got on the ship just in enough time before the ship was due to ship off. There on the deck he greeted the captain*A/N had to is more like it* and ordered that Kurama be brought up to him so they can get this show on the road! Kurama came up on deck "Yes! Your majesty you called 4 me?" he asked. "Yes!" came his fervent reply.  
  
The ship took off without a moments delay and well everything underway. The ride was very smooth it almost glided on the waters. In the back round the captain was yelling orders to his crew 'to hold the mast', 'put the sails up', and etc....you get my point. "Well your majesty it seems everything is going well and we should arriving in Asia in record time I should say." Said the captain. "No you shouldn't say I don't need to hear any of this. I will be in my quarters." Said Hiei. "My apologies captain for the rude behavior of his majesty." Said Kurama. *A/N Aww that's Kurama polite to the end.*  
  
Within about a week and a half *A/N my fic so what if it most likely aint true! *They had arrived in Asia Or China whichever u wanna call it. Ok they were put in a rush delivery to the palace after arriving in Asia. Hiei and Kurama were given the best guest rooms only reserved for of course royalty and their personal assistants. They were to freshen up a bit and either rest, train, or explore the castle, but they had to attend dinner for they were throwing a feast in honor of their arrival.  
  
Kurama went to check on Hiei to make sure he settled in ok and what he wanted to do before dinner. He knocked on the prince's door and was given a quick 'do not disturb' remark. He then opened the door and was met with a shining sword to the throat. " Hiei its just me calm down" he said very smoothly like he was used to it * A/N course he was used to it* "She isn't worthy." Was all he got in reply. "Hiei what do u mean u haven't even met her yet how could you tell without even meeting her?" he asked. "The Emperor told me that his daughter designed this room especially for her prince suitors." "And so what that doesn't mean anything, or does it? There is something your not telling me right?" questioned Kurama.  
  
"The light red on the walls indicates she does not wish to have children, the heavy blankets say the same and also that she does not wish to have her husband leave the bed without her knowing, the gold linings and 3 mirrors indicate that she is vain and wishes to always look better than everyone so growing old will be difficult for her, and since growing old will be difficult for her change will be also she apparently does not mind a little change but a big one sets her in a mood most likely and will be difficult to live with for she will whine and complain about any change, the flowers indicate that she will make everything frilly and slightly girlish thus hindering the judgment of war and battle tactics for the future king of this country." Was all Hiei told Kurama and that was Kurama needed to know. "So when are we leaving?" he asked. "Naturally I would say right now but my father will make sure that I at least stay here a month or so." Said Hiei because he knew what his father would do and think very well. "Very well then lets make the best of our stay and hope it doesn't last longer than necessary." Stated Kurama.  
  
It was finally time for the feast and Hiei and Kurama wanted some food to keep down and not feel sick after eating either.  
  
It was a grand occasion there were dancers, acrobats, and singers to entertain the guest. Hiei having finally met the princess was in the least to say disgusted with her she smelt of different perfumes and really was a whiner even though she tried to hide and well even with the strict rules of her culture was a bit flashy and showy not very strong didn't care for wars, poor Hiei was counting the minutes till he could go back to the room they gave him although he hid it very well. The food and the some of the company were at least enjoyable Hiei tried to at least look like he was having fun. *A/N he only did so he wouldn't disrespect his host* The food there was exquisite and very good a lot was sushi though but eh they Japanese so they were used to eating fish. The chefs at the palace made their best meals and finest desserts it was a party to remember and poor Hiei would be trying to forget a large portion of it! Kurama seemed to enjoy it partly because his company wasn't so flamboyant and he got to make fun of Hiei and tease him about Ling a lot so there was a plus side for at least one of them.  
  
*A/N lets just skip ahead a few days ok I don't wanna write bout food for long* Ok so about a week after their arrival the king invites them to go hunting with him and some other peeps. They accept and go with him hunting Hiei glad to be away from the palace and the princess most of all! " Your majesty may I ask you a question?" asked the Emperor. Hiei was about to reply 'you just did' but had to go against it. "Yes." Was all the Emperor got in reply. "I notice you aren't very interested in my daughter and that you will not likely marry her." The emperor looked at Hiei as if asking permission to go on, Hiei nodded, "ok well if u don't marry her I need to know if we can still have a treaty between our country's I know it would greatly benefit my country as well as yours. What is your answer?" He asked. Hiei thought about it for a sec then replied that he would have to see what his father would say and hey well that was it no more talky. Well the hunting went great they caught 3 foxes a pheasant and killed one demon seeking to kill them for food. *A/N I gots ta make interesting. *  
  
All in All it wasn't a bad day when they got back the emperor went to rest Kuruma had to write to his mother, and Hiei tried his best to train but it was kinda hard with a princess there trying to make Hiei only pay attention to her and lavish her and whatnot.  
  
"Hiei why don't you stop training and I'll show you another type of "Training" hmn what do you say to that?" cooed the princess. "I don't have time to play your idiotic games and I never want to mate with a disgusting human like you." Stated Hiei *A/N woohoo! Go Hiei! Ya that's my man show her who's boss 'dances and stops suddenly and looks at readers crickets chirp' heh sorry bout that got a little carried away* "Oh c'mon you know u wanna I can give u everything u desire and want plus more much more." She tried again. "No u filthy human and u possibly cant give me what I desire your to weak and slutty, but there is one thing u can give me" He said mischievously. " Yes anything!" she said very eager to hear it. "You can leave me alone!" he stated promptly. "What you son of bitch I come here to offer u the chance of a life time that most men would kill for and u throw it in my face well u just lost your chance buddy I'll just go somewhere where I'm wanted you.. you. jerk!" with that she turned to leave. "I don't care about u or what u have to offer to many have had it anyways I can smell it on you whore." He said. She was going to reply but Hiei was already gone and she was alone she hmnph'ed and stomped out of the training room.  
  
Ok well I'm getting bored writing bout Asia lets move on to England already and just for the record Hiei rejected 'Ling' as a mate so now she all pouty boo hoo but hey no one cares now on to the next victim eheheehhehehehehe. Ok so I did the sailing trip in the last chapter so now they have arrived in England Botan is making arrangements for Hiei and this princess to get to know each other more and spend time together to, Kurama is making sure all of the rooms are fit for them the service to and also the main exports and imports and resources so that Hiei will study them later, and Hiei as usual sees this as a waste of time because he already knows that he will never have a human mate and also that he doesn't like the religious crowd that England has or the outfits there either makes it harder to train when wearing poofy sleeves and funky pants that don't go all the way down and don't allow much movement and besides the queens and suitors of this country have been known for being unfaithful to their mates especially royalty their was to much corruption there *A/N no offense to anyone who lives in England I like your country but I'm just trying to make it look like it was in the really old days sorry again*  
  
You know I'm kinda outta ideas right now for good ole England so I'm going to post this chapter as it is.  
  
If you have any ideas about what should happen in this next chapter or advice please give it to me school has fried my brain wit all its pep rally's and crap and I am just to tired also I would like to apologize to all the people who have been waiting on me to update sorry if this chapter is a little short I wanted it to be long but I don't want it to be ridiculously stupid because I ran out of ideas so plz just make do wit what I post thanx a lot  
  
Well I gotta go plz let me know what u think and be honest if u flame that's ok as long as it helps me to be a better author don't just say it sucks tell me why ok bye remember review REVIEW 


	4. Baack to Egypt

Yo people wasup I know its been awhile since I last updated ok its been forever since I last updated now before ya'll start throwing rotten fruit at me I have a reason 4 not updating first off I kinda had a dry spell as to what to write and then school (my prison) keeps me away from home for sometimes almost 12 hrs straight and if u want all the details bout how then oh well you'll get 'em later cept if ur dela or chihiro oh I didn't email u b/c I wanted to email u when I had something to say and not just some thing so I'm srry for not emailing u sooner. Ok and also to add to that my dads comp the one where I write all me fics on exploded ok not literally but it kept shutting down on us so I couldn't write now I can yippee so here it is the next chappie ok so where did we leave off oh yes that's right right......bout.......here!  
  
'Hiei I have ur schedule for u here."Botan said as they were getting off the ship and getting into the carriage to meet the royal family of England." U will be courting princess Elizabeth she is the first-born daughter of king George 8th *A/N ok so I just made the George guy up b/c we r learning a lot bout all these Henrys so I'm tired of those and I cant remember if there was an 8th if there was its my story and I'm messing it up it doesn't have to b correct at all* "Now Hiei u have to get to know this princess before u just toss her out like an old chicken bone ok." " Excuse me last time I checked I was the prince of Japan not u so since when has it become acceptable to give me orders wench?" Hiei was a lil pissed when he said this. He knew that this was all a waste of his time and so far it really was but hey that's just one girl so far lets meet our next bachelorett. On the way to the castle Hiei looked at what he was supposed to do on the schedule in order to spend time w/ this princess and also all the info Kurama gathered on England, he found this to be more exciting than reading bout the princess and how he was supposed to spend time w/ her.  
  
Alrighty then we have talk bout Hiei for a chappie and one quarter lets go back to Egypt everybody cheer yeah yeah yeah.  
  
Now in Egypt things weren't going to smoothly as the pharaoh had hoped already three of his best suitors were sent home packing in little under 2 weeks he knew they made it 2 to make them feel safe and whatnot then hit him with a hammer on the head while they slept not really but figuratively speaking they did. All this is in Egypt's or pharaoh's point of view these are his thoughts k?  
  
First it was Rodolfo oh gods him and his underwear hanging there for almost 2 days no one wanted to take him down the slaves were working better and faster the guards were willing to stay awake and outside for their duty all b/c this man was hanging up there like a pathetic little girl it got pathetic after awhile so they took him down at last he went home vowing never to return...ever! Then there was Uttor from Austria *A/N I know nothing bout that place so forgive me if I get something wrong it's a ff* what they did to him was challenge him to an sausage eating contest. They said it was punishment for his gluttony for food. HA we know he will never eat another sausage willingly again after that incident. The cooks were so tired after that we had to hire substitutes for almost 2 months after that. Oh gods then who could ever forget Ien *A/N short I sound e is silent so its I-n basically* from Czechoslovakia that poor guy if that guy had a bad fear of heights before he had it worse now possibly he will never recover again, it was another punishment for being "stupid". Well they suffered enough to get punishment after they dropped him from the sky well Ritz did but Éclair had her part in it too. They couldn't send him home until a week and a half after they dropped him purposely they did catch him right before he hit the ground, that guy didn't stop screaming even after they caught him he screamed all night all day taking a bath using the toilet eating dinner how we still haven't figured out he screamed louder when ever he saw Ritz or Éclair finally stopped but so he wouldn't start they weren't allowed to see him for half a week and also when they sent him home he went blindfolded. I would say poor Ritz but it was her own undoing she was deaf for almost a month because of that lil stunt so now they r making sure before they do something to a suitor they know enough bout him so they wont have another Ien again they were lucky there were know attempts on the princess's life while she was out. "Oh gods what did I do to deserve this? Plz as ur living god on earth I beg and ask ur guidance on what I am supposed to do with them? I see Ritz as my second daughter but I know and still treat her as a guard in my house. My own daughter is enough trouble even w/out Ritz and her guidance of truth and destruction. Plz I know I will soon become osiris soon but until I need to keep my children from running out of control and wrecking my palace and country." *A/N o know that Egyptians usually marry into their own family but for Éclair they want her to marry someone another country that will help Egypt trade in the business but all the ruling stuff like that will go to their first born son. Éclair will help Egypt by helping to rule another country and bringing in more trade.  
  
Pharaoh soon started to drift off into sleep a deep deep slumber which he would surely never wake *A/N ya right* in this dream he saw a black figure coming towards him with a katana slung around what appears to his waist he saw two animals a dragon and a great cat they were peaceful but as the figure seemed to be under them they started fighting over where the cloaked figure seemed to be, they made thunderous noises when their claws hit one another there were great fires behind them and a burning passion in their eyes the cat blinded by vengeance the dragon had deep sorrow mixed with hatred for something in its eyes this fight seemed to be to the death. The figure just kept walking there looking up at them seeming to be really mad at them and willing to let them fight till they were nothing but shreds. Their fury was great against each other it was a deep fury that was inside of them it was frightening the figure made it to where the pharaoh was he said some things in another foreign language and bowed to him suddenly the figured leaped up brought his sword down between the two he looked at them both seeming to judge them they exchanged words the beast were now calm and cool. The figure them walked back to him with the great beast in tow[1] the figure bowed again and brought up the beast with him they bowed and all seemed well the figure was about to choose apparently which beast he wanted as was the agreement between him and the pharaoh which the pharaoh subconsciously understood like one of those things that u know what happening but its in the back of ur mind and when u try and reach out for it it disappears and u have to relax and not think bout it for it to come back.  
  
Right when he is about to chose the pharaoh wakes up to find it's the middle of the night there are torches around his head w/ people looking concerned he then realized it was the royal family and priest. He told them he was just fine but they insisted they help him to his room they told him they tried numerous amounts of time to wake him but simply couldn't. He looked in the corner and saw Ritz there looking sad and worried he thought he saw dried tears on her face also. After the pharaoh is in his room dressed for bed and lying there he thinks bout how he saw Ritz she looked scared and worried he knew how much she saw him as her father and he really understood it and grasped it now that he saw her in that state. That morning before the suitor was to meet the princess (Ritz) he called Ritz to the throne room.  
  
"Ritz last night who found me in my throne room like that?" asked Pharaoh *A/N I will periodically switch from calling him pharaoh to Egypt so sorry bout that for those of u who are confused* "I.I.I did sire. I wanted to ask u about the new suitor sire and I then found u asleep u seemed fine so I thought I would wait till u woke up at first u seemed a little confused in ur sleep then u were frightened, scared, understanding, I called the royal family and priest when u started to look scared by then the sun was setting we tried to wake u but u didn't stir we were afraid we had lost u sire I knew u were still alive sire ur scent had not left u and ur spirit remained in a blissful state sire. Said Ritz with her head in a bow *A/N ok when u were in front of the pharaoh when u bowed if u were a guard u would be on ur right knee with ur hands at ur side in fist on the floor facing the floor* " Ritz look at me u know u r like a daughter to me and I love u as such ever since the day ur parents left u here when they went to battle. I have raised u in my house given u everything u could ever want just as I would my own child. I know that u feel the same way when I saw ur face last night u were crying.... U were crying over me was that not so?" asked pharaoh. "Yes my lord it is so I love like father and I cried for fear that I had lost u I couldn't bear it u were the only father I know my real father I don't remember much bout him at all." Was she said." Go now that is all I want to talk to u about thank u Ritz. Now go get ready and plz do not take these "punishments" which u ensue to strongly u r allowed to punish but not severely. Do u understand me?" a court nod was all he got in reply" good your dismissed" with that Ritz was off hurrying to get ready she had to meet this suitor in only a couple of minutes so she.. naturally flew. When she got there Keiko was there tapping her foot on the floor.  
  
"Where have u been u only have a few minutes before the suitor arrives" was the first thing that came out of Keikos' mouth. "Less talky more worky. Hurry we wouldn't be just starting if u hadn't started to get after me and besides its none of ur business why I was late but since ur doing my hair and makeup I guess I'll tell you the pharaoh wanted to talk to me and what it's about u will never know ok so be quiet no questions and finish ur job. Ah I love taking the princess' place cause then I get to boss u around and if I say be quiet u have to. Course u have to anyways even if im not the princess my rank is higher but u listen better when it's the princess." Ritz started humming a little tune she learned from the other soldiers when they went out to drink it was a catchy little tune that she likes to sing.  
  
Okay well so far I think I'll finish there with a lil cliffy whoopee plz tell me what ya'll think and be honest and no flames for the sake of flames if ur going to flame me tell me at least what u didn't like or what u think I did wrong and also remember peoples this is a fan fiction so don't get to serious on me. Also I said in an earlier chapter that I owned "Prince of Egypt" what I meant was that I owned a vhs version of it not the movie and also I don't own yu yu hakusho I think I spelled it wrong srry if I did aight well g2g laterz and don't forget REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. srry not chappie juss lil old authors no...

Alright im srry but this isn't a chapter im srry for not updating in like forever but well ok I have no xcuse but eh its alright well im looking for chapter 5 yeah ya'll heard me right I cant seem to find but I did type part of it up I juss dunno where it is. puts hands behind head like goku and laughs juss plz don't kill me b/c I cant find it im terribly srry dodges weapons thrown at her anyways im gunna update as soon as I find and finish chapter 5 k ooh I cant wait till hiei and one of the characters get close I have a recent experience that would be great to write as if it were the characters and not me I have all the feelings worked out too trust me its gunna be great which means I should start writing it now so I don't forget and can add whatever I want later then post well kiddies I have to go write now luz ya'll laterz 


	6. other people in this fic not just hiei,r...

Hey peoples I know I haven't written a chapter in a long time so srry bout that really I am. Well anyways thanx to my new reviewer really loved the review and just so u know I have no idea either who will he fall for or if he just goes with someone as his duty. The world may never know!  
  
Ok in this chapter I'm juss gunna tell ya'll right now I'm gunna kinda experiment with other people and their thoughts and whatnot so u guys have more to read than the usual Hiei or Éclair and Ritz. They will still be in it but I'm gunna try and incorporate a lil more characters into the plot k? Great on w/ the fic!  
  
Oh yeah before we start when u see these before and after the lil speaking brackets it means it's the persons thoughts or what their thinking k! Now on with the fic  
  
"Great she's not gunna be home again what a terrific time for me!" Yusuke was a bit mad b/c he didn't have anybody to bug or spar w/ when his sister was going around playing princess.  
  
His best friend Kuwabara moved to Japan and the only other person he really ever spends time w/ besides Ritz is Keiko. "Man I need someone else to talk to when no one else is around. Dammit I need something to do!"  
  
Yusuke hit a wall aggravated at being alone with nothing to do. The wall cracked under the pressure of his fist, which only enraged him further knowing he would be punished for destroying their property.  
  
Sure it was his and Ritz home but she would have a cow at the fact that he cracked the wall majorly. A/N remember peeps he knows he's a demon I mean even if he didn't know he would still be strong its Yusuke" ok I guess I'll go down to the city for awhile at least I'll find something to do there, but maybe I should fix this wall first?" Yusuke weighed his options in the end he decided to fix the wall in case Ritz came home first before him.  
  
Yukina looked around the hallway outside her room making sure no one would be around to see her sneaking out. " Good no one is around it'll make for a clean getaway to the city. Crap I'm late I have to hurry!"  
  
She slips out of the palace un-noticed she's still acting careful because she doesn't want to be recognized by anyone and there are still guards around the palace not just in front of it. Finally she makes it to the city after a few more minutes of stealth mode  
  
A/N sound familiar Becky? as she like to call it. "Kazuma are you here?" asked Yukina as she entered the little shop where Kuwabara works part time. She heard him faintly saying he would be out in a minute love she giggled "Kazuma he so funny I wonder what he's doing in the back though. Maybe I should go back and.............../"  
  
"Yukina you finally came eh I was starting to worry u wouldn't come or that some trash has kidnapped u and held u for ransom"  
  
Yukina never finished her thought b/c Kuwabara had interrupted her she quickly dismissed any thought doubting him.  
  
"Well my shift is almost over can u wait a few minutes and then we can go out and be together" Kuwabara stilled blushed whenever he said something like that about them being alone together.  
  
"Hey little brother your time isn't over yet you can talk about your feelings after your time is up k?" stated Shizuru while she walked to the front of the little shop carrying a package of some sort. "Hey sis what's in the package?" Shizuru looked over the package then back to Kuwabara " you really wanna know?" was all she said. Well Kuwabara being who he is answered with more than enough force than needed that he wanted to see what was in the package. "Ok I'll tell what's in it baby bro it's..........."  
  
Back in London Hiei was having the time of his life with princess Elizabeth. A/N I don't remember what name I had for her or if I ever had a name for her but this name was common enough  
  
Everyone just imagine Hiei and Elizabeth running through a field of flowers toward each other. Hiei is tall, dark, and handsome with rippling muscles and his Bride to be is as always as beautiful as can be.  
  
The Princess awoke from her daydream about her new suitor "Back to reality" she sighed. " Oh I can't wait to meet him! He'll be tall and mysterious, loving gentle, romantic, but strong and brave for me. Always ready to sweep me off my feet ooh I cant wait to meet him!!"  
  
The princess was standing behind the grand door that lead to the ballroom where her new knight in shinning armor stood waiting to gaze at her beauty."  
  
The princess gave herself a quick one over in the mirror, she had ordered a maid to bring one before she went in, and as usual she looked splendid.  
  
Princess Elizabeth wasn't an ugly princess at no but she wasn't the prettiest girl either in fact compared to her sister she was quite plain not only that but very very vain A/N I know rhyming lol oh well darn I did it againshe had light brown hair always done in the latest fashion, wasn't the skinniest of girls.  
  
She did have a large bust unlike her sister who was small she still had all if her teeth, in her appearance she would always over due herself always the finest and latest makeup and clothing the world had to offer.  
  
She had on a medium light blue corset dress that showed a perfect amount of cleavage the dress dragged on the floor but it wasn't enough to trip her, she had a shawl but it was designed to look like a net with four main pieces of cloth connected to each other kinda like webbing in between. She wore blue colored heels that were about an inch to an inch and a half tall.  
  
"How do I look?" She asked the servant who was holding the mirror while she spun around, slowly so she didn't get dizzy, to get a good look at herself in the mirror.  
  
Barely looking up the servant said "You look wonderful your highness." "Oh! I do look great don't I! Ahhh I could just look at myself all day. Couldn't you?" The servant only nodded her head and said yes miss I could only hope for such an honor.  
  
" Ah! Bloody 'ell I hate working for this stuck up brat if my family weren't starving I'd have quit a long time ago. I hate to see her on the throne her parents aren't my favorite either oh I miss me grand mum telling me about all the good kings who loved their people" the servant gave a small sigh but the princess didn't notice or just didn't care.  
  
Hiei was in the ballroom pacing back and forth waiting to meet the princess and his patience was running thin.  
  
Kurama was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed thinking. " All this waiting isn't good Hiei will surely do something if she doesn't show up soon. I fear the worst. I didn't know being Hiei's personal assistant would be so much fun."  
  
Kurama was obviously bored so he was just thinking random thoughts about his life. "Kurama I'm bored. I don't care if she shows up or not I wont be here and neither will you. We're going to do something more useful with our time then waiting for a brat to show up training room now!" Hiei turned and started to leave pissed and annoyed.  
  
"Wait! Don't leave she'll be here in just a few minutes. I'm sure of it." The king practically begged him to stay well practically. "Listen you old fool I will not wait any longer your daughter has tried my patience long enough!"  
  
With that Hiei Kurama and Botan all turned to leave "Botan!" Botan stopped in her tracks and waited to hear what Hiei had to tell her. "I want u to stay here and wait for the princess to show up." "But sir I..." She began to argue "That was an order!" with that Hiei and Kurama left slamming the door behind them.  
  
Botan hung the upper half of her body in defeat "Oh why do I get stuck with all the boring stuff I can't even watch them fight oh!" She wasn't excited at all about staying behind grumbles" I cant believe it I have to stay behind and be some snotty little brats babysitter just because he got tired of waiting. ARGH!!!! I don't wanna wait for another spoiled rich kid ahhh!!!! Stupid boring council meetings Damn research on this stupid continent staying up all night no fucking love life because I'm to busy working all these damn jobs ooh one day I'd like to show all of them who's boss ok well they r but ARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Botan paced angrily around the ball room when the doors burst open and guess who walks in that's right princess Elizabeth.  
  
She walks in all haughty with her eyes closed and stands there fans herself and starts talking.  
  
"I'm sorry I kept everyone waiting but a princess has to look her best you know......" Botan was annoyed and just wanted to choke the princess but refrained herself "  
  
Gods she should just open her eyes instead of making a fool of herself (snickers in her mind) idiot"  
  
"Uh hunny" the king tried to interrupt  
  
"Yes your highness" she was only like this when there was company around not always though.  
  
"He's not here" was all he said. "WHAT you mean I was all nice and polite for nothing why didn't u tell me sooner that he wasn't here?"  
  
she glared at her father and stomped out. Botan snorted and just walked out. " Oh boy Hiei's gunna have fun with this one"  
  
" I swear she never listens to me. Its gunna get her into a lot of trouble one of these days. She gets me so mad if it weren't her brother I don't think I would be able to stand her. I don't really mean that she is a good friend she's just a little rambunctious at times. Well her brother isn't that well behaved either."  
  
Keiko walked on to the port where Ritz was waiting for her new suitor she was so lost in her own thoughts she didn't look where she was going and bumped right into someone.  
  
"Oof!! Ouch! Oh excuse sorry I didn't see u there." The person she bumped into held his hand out to help Keiko up.  
  
"Oh that's alright Keiko. Oh yeah by the way nice uniform nice and see through..."  
  
Whack!!!!!!! Was all you heard in the halls the other guards and servants just walked by like nothing happened they were all used to it by now.  
  
"Yusuke you jerk" Keiko shouted. Yusuke was peeling himself of the floor but wasn't doing a very good job because he was laughing to hard and using one hand to rub his cheek.  
  
Keiko was trying to see if he was ok but couldn't look at him she every time she did she turned beet red.  
  
"That's not fair if I can't look at u through your see through uniform how come you get to look up mine!" was all Yusuke got to say before Keiko slapped him again.  
  
Keiko was now walking away pretty irritated mumbling and grumbling to herself. She eventually made it to the docks she wasn't as mad as before but it didn't matter now she had to be on her best behavior. She did her bow before the princess and the pharaoh.  
  
"Keiko where have you been the suitor will be here any minute why are you so late?" asked Ritz.  
  
"Oh no where just running into your brother looking up his uniform and thinking bout his awesome body and what I saw up his uniform other then that I've been in lala land!"  
  
"Oh I just ran into your brother as usual he made me a little slow." Was all she said A/N yeah that's what she said but we all know what she was thinking  
  
"Soon my time will come all I have to is wait for the signal. Yes then king Tidus you will pay for all you have done to me. I will make everyone around u and everyone u love suffer b/c if u. I swear it!!" A lone figure in a dark place was silently making plans for the kings' demise and everyone else around him.  
  
A/N I know I said in chapter two I got Hiei and Yukina's parents name but since I'm not sure bout his dad's I'm gunna use the name I gave him but I will change his moms name but just so everyone out there knows this is not Hiei's dad real name k?  
  
Now plz do me a BIG BIG BIG favor everyone and review pretty pretty plz thanx a lot. JA NE my loyal fans heheheheh  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
Now click the nice lil review button so I can read what u all think of my fic thanx a lot. 


End file.
